The Cuteness of the Inexperienced
by Shin Sankai
Summary: The almost comical dramas of how Tomomasa and Takamichi go about becoming intimate for the first in their relationship. Tomomasa of course needs to lead the way in order to get what he wants.


**The Cuteness of the Inexperienced**

**By: Shin Sankai**

**-----------------------------------------**

A light shower began to sprinkle the countless number of trees and flowers housed within Tachibana no Tomomasa's estate. The eldest of the eight Hachiyou was currently lounging by his opened shoji, it being the barrier between his sleeping quarters and the private walls of his extensive garden. His teal hair was lightly clasped in a shimmering ribbon of gold, the thick wavy mass strewn over one bare shoulder. Coloured orbs, the same shade as his locks of hair were not currently focused on the raindrops tapping against his surroundings, but in fact were directed towards his large futon which currently housed a sleeping occupant. Fixated orbs would not break from the silhouette of the being within the covers even when Tomomasa let out a soft sigh of defeat.

This evening had been another failed attempt at bedding his partner Fujiwara no Takamichi. They'd been together for several months now, but as soon as Tomomasa got within stroking range of Takamichi, the 19 year old would abruptly leave his reach.

Over the course of their time together, the both of them had realised their partnership had ventured well past mere friends when on separate occasions they'd both been wounded in battles and had each taken care of the other. Neither one of them would leave the others side, both having silently rejoiced when eyes of teal or gold had opened to look upon their respected caretaker.

At first Tomomasa had believed he'd been rushing the flustered Vice Minister for Civil Affairs on several incidents, but now that more time had passed, the usually laid back and in control General of the Left Imperial Guard was slowly loosing his patience. The Chi no Byakko vowed silently to address the situation in the morning once Takamichi, the Ten no Byakko of the Hachiyou awoke from his deep slumber.

"Tomomasa...?" Teal orbs focused on the slender body covered in the thick blankets of his futon. The voice was soft and filled with sleep, but the forest green haired Takamichi had not been in deep slumber as he first thought.

"What is it Takamichi?" The General mumbled back.

"Why are you not sleeping?" His teal eyes observed as Takamichi sat up, long forest green hair cascading freely about his slender frame. The young court official was outlined in soft orange light coming from the lamp situated behind him on one of Tomomasa's writing desks. Golden coloured orbs were blinking, trying to focus upon his slumped form against the shoji even though it would do him no good since his wire-framed glasses lay atop of his folded kimono and robes situated on a low table located further within the sleeping quarters. "Is something the matter?" The elder of the Byakko duo stood from his position and padded lightly towards his futon, kneeling beside it as he quietly stared at the young man who seemed to occupy his thoughts on a daily basis.

"Takamichi..." Tomomasa began, watching as the 19 year old tilted his head, green hair falling over one shoulder which was currently covered in a light yukata. His right hand itched to caress the side of Takamichi's face but the military court official suppressed the urge and shook his head, wavy hair brushing softly against his handsome facial features. "It is nothing."

"Clearly this isn't so Tomomasa." Takamichi rose to kneel before the General, sleep all but forgotten as he pressed an index finger between Tomomasa's finely shaped eyebrows. "I know when something troubles you, for a slight frown begins here and moves to your usually smiling lips." One teal coloured eyebrow rose when Takamichi had boldly pressed his index and middle finger to his slightly parted lips. This had been the first time Takamichi had ever initiated any form of what could be identified as intimate contact. "Please do not lie to me." The frown held within golden orbs and the slight pout against soft lips, which Tomomasa yearned to kiss, instantly melted the 32 year old.

"You are what troubles me Takamichi." Clearly the talk which Tomomasa vowed to speak of in the morning was being brought forward to now. As he watched the adorable perplexed look of his young partner draw clearly across his usually guarded features, Tomomasa let off a small chuckle.

"Tomomasa?" The Vice Minister was clearly confused now.

"Do you know how long we have been together?" Tomomasa quietly questioned, watching as Takamichi shuffled in the futon, placing blankets over his kneeling form, the sudden chill in the air possibly getting to him.

"Of course I know!" It appeared Takamichi was slightly offended by the question since he now sat with arms folded and a slightly narrowed look marred his boyish features.

"Hai, hai."

"Tell me what truly bothers you Tomomasa. Have I done something to offend you?"

"Its not that I'm truly offended..." The General began, one hand gliding through his teal strands of hair, before flicking most of it back over his shoulder. "However, why is it that when I try to become close to you, you end up running from me?"

"Eh?" Takamichi tried to hide his wide gaze and his surprise as he pulled the covers away and stood from the futon. "I...don't understand what you are getting at Tomomasa." The 19 year old moved away, padding towards Tomomasa's desk to light another oil lamp.

"I am certain that you do Takamichi...and I know I needn't spell it out for you." The military official rose from his seated position and followed his partner.

"You aren't making sense Tomomasa, perhaps you should get some rest and we can speak of this another time."

"Takamichi!" The eldest of the Byakko duo raised his voice, keenly observing as Takamichi's shoulders jerked at the slight anger within his usually smooth and sultry voice. The military man was finally coming to his limits on Takamichi's seemingly oblivious nature about their current problem.

It didn't take long for Tomomasa's long strides to reach his escaping partner or his sudden movements to trap the young official against the wall, hands splayed and close to Takamichi's slender shoulders. Golden orbs were wide as they stared into angered teal ones. Never in his many years that he'd known Tomomasa had those smouldering teal orbs ever looked upon him so angrily.

"To-Tomomasa..."

"Why do you run from me?"

"Run from you?"

"I wish to show you what you mean to me, but when I get close, you run away. Why do you do this?"

"Sh-Show me...?"

"I want to touch you Takamichi." The military official watched a bright blush break out upon Takamichi's creamy coloured skin. The 19 year old dropped his gaze, trying to think up a reply to Tomomasa's confession as he chewed shyly on his bottom lip. "Will you let me caress you?" Teal orbs observed Takamichi rapidly shake his head in a negative gesture, long strands of hair swishing from side to side messily.

"Why not?" Tomomasa pressed softly, hands creeping closer towards Takamichi's shoulders.

"Because...I'm afraid."

"Afraid of me?" The General softly questioned, almost hurt at the thought of Takamichi not fully trusting him.

"No! I could never fear you!" Golden orbs were wide and pleading for Tomomasa to understand. "I fear..."

"What? What is it that you fear? Allow me to shoulder some of your pain Takamichi. We are partners after all."

"I fear...my inexperience."

"Huh?" Tomomasa was now a little confused himself.

"If we are intimate, I fear my lack of knowledge and experience in such matters will make you flee from me." Takamichi lowered his gaze once the words had slipped from his parted lips.

"Takamichi..."

"I am not like you Tomomasa. I am not bold enough to venture out of my estate in order to look for someone to bed, even if it is only for one night."

"I know this of you Takamichi. I know you would not wish for intimacy unless you were truly in love with someone. There is nothing wrong with that."

"My values are my own and I believe there is nothing wrong with them."

"So, do you not love me then Takamichi?"

"Eh? Of course I do!" Once more a pink hue graced Takamichi's cheeks at his love confession to the lightly smiling Tomomasa. His golden orbs darted from side to side as he felt strong hands cup his shoulders. "To-Tomomasa...?"

"You love me, but cannot sleep with me. Your own words contradict you Takamichi."

"I said I was afraid! If we are together...in that way...and I'm not able to perform to your expectations or seduce you in any way, I am certain you will reject me! I don't ever wish for that to happen!"

"Takamichi..." Tomomasa couldn't help but pull the younger man into his arms, feeling him tense as he did so, but there was no way he could let him go. "You are far too cute for your own good."

"Eh? To-Tomomasa, what...are you doing?" The General had placed one arm around Takamichi's slender waist, while the other was positioned at the back of his neck, drawing the 19 year olds head towards his masculine chest. Once it rested there, Tomomasa placed his cheek against soft orange blossom scented hair.

"We have embraced before Takamichi, this you know. However, I would like it very much if you could respond naturally to my advances. Feel what is in your heart and not the confusion in your head. Can you do that for me Taka..." The military official was unable to finish when a soft grunt escaped his lips instead.

"Li-Like this?"

"Perhaps if you could spare my ribs just a little, I would be most grateful." The elder of the Byakko duo chuckled when the younger man quickly released his overzealous hold of him. It didn't take long for Tomomasa to splay his experienced hands on Takamichi's shoulders, drawing them down the length of his arms, keen teal eyes noticing the slight shiver in which his body gave off. When their hands connected the teal haired court official directed them around his neck, very much liking the fact that Takamichi stepped closer, bodies moulding and breaths mingling.

"Tomomasa..." The wavy haired General was certain he would never tire of his name being spoken by the lightly blushing man in front of him.

"I believe this form of embrace shall benefit the both of us ne?" Tomomasa winked at Takamichi as hard muscles melted against Takamichi's soft skin.

As Tomomasa lightly played with Takamichi's unbound hair and softly caressed one side of his face, watching observantly...expectantly...as hazy golden orbs closed at the intimate contact, it didn't take him long to guide the now seemingly at ease Takamichi back to his futon.

"Are you sure you want to be with me?" Teal orbs blinked incredulously down at wondrous golden orbs and parted lips, soft and plump, begging to be kissed. "Wh-What if I cannot seduce you?" A hearty chuckle broke through Tomomasa's sleeping quarters once more as he placed his entire body weight upon Takamichi's, heat pooling in several places as a soft noise - something between a gasp of surprise and a groan of need - escaped those young lips belonging to his partner.

"If seduction is what you truly worry about Takamichi, I assure you tonight, you have passed with flying colours." Golden orbs widened at Tomomasa's breathy response, the younger court official feeling the warmth of his far more experienced partner as he cupped his face before planting moist lips against his own. The shock sent butterflies scattering about his entire being and on instinct his lips parted open with a muffled gasp. That sudden movement of course sent a part of the General into a more state of urgency, as his lips opened wider and his warm slick tongue brushed against his teeth.

After several long moments, the two men finally broke apart, panting for air, one redder in the face then the other. Takamichi's eyes shied away for a moment, his mind processing what partook between the both of them while his tongue brushed over his now rosy plump lips. It was strange how a slight tingling feeling was left as an aftermath of what had occured, however Takamichi did not mind the sensation at all. When his golden eyes finally glanced back up into mesmerizing teal, it was then he noticed one of his hands clenched at Tomomasa's bare shoulder, short nails digging into the hard muscled skin there, while the other had mysteriously embedded into the Chi no Byakko's soft wavy hair at the back of his neck, several strands clenched between his fingers and palm.

"Did you like what you experienced just then Takamichi?" The young Ten no Byakko could not put into words what he was currently feeling for the man pressed oh so snuggly atop him. All Takamichi could do was nod affirmatively. When a genuine pleasing smile broke over Tomomasa's face, Takamichi thought his heart stopped beating. It was then he realised that that expression was something he wished to see over and over again. "If you allow me to, I can show you...and teach you...much, much more." These words were possessively growled to the younger man in the partial darkness of Tomomasa's quarters.

"H-Hai..." The young Vice Minister breathlessly pleaded, head already lifting from the pillow cushions as he enthusiastically waited for Tomomasa's lips once more.

However, to the inexperienced Takamichi, the kiss did not land upon his own mouth, but elsewhere on his accessible and very responsive body.

"Takamichi..." Tomomasa whispered in his soft, seductive and sultry tone of voice, lips tracing a pattern down the 19 year olds throat, just as one free hand glided thin material away from unblemished milky coloured skin.

"Na-Nani...?"

"_Aishiteru_..." Golden orbs widened just as a groan filled the confines of Tomomasa's sleeping quarters. A very skilled hand was now wrapped around an extremely sensitive appendage which had _never_ been touched before.

"To-Tomo..." Nothing more could escape Takamichis lips, for the greedy General vowed that within his household only _he_ would be the one to hear and capture such a response from the man he truly cherished with all his heart. This sudden act of course was greedy...and some what a little childish, but when one had a partner who was full of breathless reactions which clenched the heart so tightly that you thought you wouldn't be able to breathe because of the innocent cuteness within him at being stroked and touched in such a way, one needed to make exceptions.

**-----------------------------------------**

**The End.**


End file.
